PJO: Quests Collide
by BookLover1012
Summary: Percy returns to camp for another summer. While there, things take a turn for the worse. Old friends are in trouble. Two quests set out to find them. Can they do it alone, or will they have to work together to previal? credit goes to my friend,the writer
1. The Dream

My dream started out in the big house. There was a girl. She had bright turquoise eyes. Black hair down to her lower back- but there was something different about it. It had a strange dark blue tint that you could vaguely see under the fluorescents. She looked familiar, like my dad- like me. "So what's his name? Peter Johnson?" she asked boredly. "Percy Jackson." Chiron said obviously annoyed. Chiron was our camp's activity's director. He was looking much better. Last year he got crushed by a building. It looked like he would still walk with a limp because one of his legs was lifted with his hoof dangling in the air. Yeah, that's right- _hooves_. Chiron was a centaur, a half man half horse. Our camp was different then other camps- _really_ different. It was full of demigods. Half human, half god.

But anyway, back to the dream. "But Mr.D said-!" "Mr.D was mistaken." Chiron said closing his eyes. Another camper ran up in a bright orange t-shirt. "Uh… You should come see what she did this time." He said. He looked like a kid from Hephaestus cabin. Then there was a giant explosion and the scene changed.

It was dark. A forest. A startled scream rang out. It echoed like it was in a canyon. I saw a figure running through the forest. A person. A satyr. My best friend, Grover. He was being chased by a giant figure. It looked like a snake. "Ssssssatyr!" It called. Grover tripped and my mind went black. "Percy! Wake up!" My mom yelled from the kitchen. "It's time to pack for camp!" I opened my eyes- my face was covered in cold sweat. My hand was under my pillow- already gripping my deadly ball point pen, Riptide. I sat up and uncapped it. It's blade glowed faintly. It comforted me.

I walked out to the kitchen only to find my mom with a plate of blue waffles. It had become an annual breakfast for the day I left for camp. After breakfast I got dressed and my mom told me to pack for camp. I didn't have to so I just sat on my bed and thought about my dreams. What was the explosion at camp? Where was Grover and what was that chasing him?

When I got to camp it was about noon. The sun was hot over head. When I got there I saw some of my friends- Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, Malcolm- I don't know his last name-, son of Athena, and Jake Mason, Son of Hephaestus. The kid in my dream that looked like Jake's brother was there to. We were walking down toward the lake when a giant explosion erupted from the forest. I jumped. "Whoa! What was that?" I asked. The kid with no name answered "Oh, that's just Badder. She's _badder_ than bad." They all started laughing. "Is that why you call her that?" "No", Jake answered, "It's her last name. No one's sure what her first name is." "Her parentage?" "She's with us." No name said smiling.


	2. Camp

Just then my girlfriend, Annabeth, walked up. "Hey." She said with a huge grin. All the guys walked off in different directions. She giggled. Her blond hair had grown longer over the summer and I was taller than her now. I leaned down and kissed her. Another explosion went off and she sighed angrily. Then out of now where I was pushed into her and we fell into the lake. When we resurfaced I saw it was Clarisse, daughter of Ares. "What was that about?" I yelled. "Calm down Percy." Annabeth said smiling. I sighed and got out- perfectly dry. Thanks to my father, Poseidon. I decided to go to my cabin before archery class to see it again. My summer home.  
When I arrived at my cabin I had a little surprise waiting for me. The girl from my dream was sitting on the bed opposite mine. She was blowing bubbles. When she saw me she jumped up and ran to me. I got the wind knocked out of me with a huge bear hug. I stood there awkwardly waiting for some explanation. Her grasp loosened and she stepped back. "Hi!" she said waving. "Umm… Hi?" "I'm Nixie Rhode Dalis!" She was holding her hands and twirling with a huge smile. She looked about ten. Maybe twelve. "I'm uh… Percy Jackson…" "Oh! I know who you are! You're my brother! Of course I know about you!" "Brother?" I asked stepping backward. "Yeah. I'm you're half sister. We're demi-gods. Our father is Poseidon. I'm from Louisiana and I think you're from New York. We're half human half-" "Yeah I know all about that stuff. I've been here for five years. I said showing her my necklace with five beads- a bead for every summer." "Oh…" She said looking at the ground twirling. The hunting horn sounded meaning it was time for archery class. "Well I gotta go… I'll see you at dinner." I said running to class.

After an awkward class I had a bit of free time so I went to see Jake. The booms that went off in archery class were still ringing in my head. I was closer to the forest there fore they were louder. When I walked in to their cabin there was a girl about my age yelling at Jake. "Calm down Badder!" He yelled. "NO!" she yelled back "I'm sick of him! He's a slimy weasel faced snot!" "Well he's not here is he? SO WHY TAKE IT OUT ON US!" "I wasn't! I was taking it out on the monsters in the forest! How is that hurting anyone at camp!" "IT HURTS OUR EARS! Badder you being crazy. CALM. DOWN." She stomped out of the door pushing me aside as if I was a four-year-old. "Uh… Hey." I said to Jake. "Sorry about that", he said, "That's our 'beautiful Badder'." He said using air quotes. "Yeah… Who's this 'slimy weasel faced snot' she was ranting about?" "Oh, that? Her brother. He sends her these off the wall letters that turn her into a raving lunatic and the whole camp has to pay for it. Don't worry, she'll be over it by dinner." There was a loud boom, "Our maybe not…"

At dinner I sat at the Poseidon table which was usually empty had that Nixie girl sitting at it. She seemed nice- maybe a little annoying- but nice. "Hi!" She said when I sat down. "Hey." She didn't have any food but she had cards that she was playing with. They were kind of glowing… "What cha' got there?" I asked. She blushed and hid the cards. "Nothing." She sat there and blew bubbles all threw dinner with out eating any thing. After dinner I went to our cabin, got my stuff, and went and showered. When I got back she was playing with a stuffed horse and a stuffed dolphin. She had crayons and a pad of paper. "Hi low." She said without looking up. I laid down on my bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow there was a knock on the door. I looked over at Nixie and she looked like she was concentrating so I got up and opened the door. The screaming girl was at my door. "Uh… Hi… Is Nixie here?" At the mention of her name she ran to the door. "Oh Hi Badder!" "Hi. I found your balloon stuck in a tree in the forest. I almost blew it up but I saved it for you." Nixie's eyes got wide. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She squealed over and over again hugging the girl called Badder. She stood there awkwardly and patted her on the back. The girl had long wispy golden brown hair. She was tall and slender. She wore a scabbard with a sword in it, a key chain full of charms on her belt loop, her belt contained round pods of Greek fire, and she had a face full of scars. She was tan a brutal looking. One look at her and you could tell she was hostile. She had jeans and a tank top on- her shoulders completely covered in blood and scars. "Well, I should…. Uh… Go… Bye Nix." She said when she realized I was looking at her. I blushed and said bye and laid back down again.


	3. Annabeth's fight and Nico's sisters

I luckily got through the night dreamless. There was a faint tugging in the back of my mind all night, a voice whispering "Percy… Percy…" I woke up strangely earlier to a humming sound. Nixie was lying upside down on her bed humming and reading a book. "Hi." She mumbled lost in her book.

It was weird living with a girl who wasn't my mom. I got some clothes and went to the bathroom, unsure on were else to change. When I was walking back out I saw Annabeth fighting with the girl I'd met last night. "Would you shut up bird brain! No one cares what you think but YOU. And am I you NO. So I. Don't. CARE." "Well you're an uncontrollable freak!" She yelled in her face. The girl punched her in the face knocking her to the ground. "Watch it." She said and walked off. I ran to Annabeth and helped her up. "What was that about!" I asked. "She has no right to make camp a war zone!" She had blood trickling on the corner of her mouth. "Are you okay?" "Yeah." She said a little dizzily. "Do you want to go to the nurse?" "NO! Then she'll just have a reason to tease me." "If hurt you need to go." "No. I'm fine. Swear in the River of Styx." Thunder rumbled. I smiled. Her lip was vaguely bruised. Nothing to serious. I decide after class I would confront this girl. She had no right to treat Annabeth like that- or anyone for that matter. She didn't even have the excuse of being the child of Ares. Of course that wasn't much of an excuse any way. I went through the day slowly but peacefully without the explosions. I saw Nico and I decide to go talk to him. He was fighting with two girls that looked like him but younger, not as pretty as his dead sister though- not quite. There was something off about them. They were blond but they had black eyes- Dark black. I walked up to him and said hey. When the girls looked at me blood turned to ice. Their faces were skinny, they were deathly pale, and their eyes were like bottomless pits of an abyss falling off into nothingness. They had lively voices though, they talked like valley girls which made them even weirder. "Like could you excuse us? Our brother Nico is being like really stupid." One of the twins said. "Yeah. He's like not really smart at all." The other one said and smiled. The smile was weird… Like it was pulling me into their bottomless eyes. "Ignore my sisters please." Nico said. He had gotten taller, his hair shaggier, and his voice deeper. "Sisters?" "Yeah looks like my Dad broke the oath to. He was just sneakier about it." "He like kept us in his palace for like all our lives." "It's like so gross down there." They said. That would explain why they looked like zombies I guess. The hunting horn sounded and he walked off. After lunch I had some time so I decide to confront Badder.


End file.
